What Makes You Beautiful
by Nightmare Freak 16
Summary: Yusuke goes to a Karaoke bar and sings a special song to a certain Kagome Higarashi the girl he has been crushing on for quite a long time


**what makes you beautiful**

** I dont own the song what makes you beautiful by One Direction, or Inuyahsa or Yu Yu Hakasho **

**this will be in Yusuke's prov**

Me and my friends are going to a Karaoke bar I live near, at first I didn't want to go because I thought i would be bored out of my mind, what shocked me was that Hiei wanted to go and he hates the stuff we humans do, and after hearing Kagome was going to come with her friends I just had to go.

Kagome Higarashi was a beautiful, smart, down to earth girl,she was so innocent to the things around her almost every guy had to have her. What i like about Kagome is that she cares for others, loves kids, and doesn't judge me for what I do, yes she worry's for me and tells me to be careful no matter what I do.

My ex girlfriend was nothing like Kagome, yes Keiko cared about me and all but she would hurt me if i didn't do things her way.

We are still friends if your wondering she is now dating Kurama, at first I was so mad but then I saw how happy she was with him and was happy for her.

Back to Kagome I just learned from Keiko that her and her boyfriend broke up and I was so happy then I heard why.

Apparently her ex boyfriend Inuyasha was cheating on her with her cousin Kikyo and when Inuyasha was with Kagome he would insult her like saying she was 'stupid' or 'a ugly, week girl who cant get anything right' it had angered me to high heavens. Kagome was not those things!

Whenever she was complimented she would deny it and say 'her faults' that didn't even exist! But tonight i was going to sing to her and risk it all she was the girl of my dreams and i would risk it i just want to see her smile.

When arriving at the Karaoke bar I saw her and her looked stunning she wore a green skirt, a black tank top, sneakers, and had her beautiful raven hair in a high pony tail. I herd she was a singer and I couldn't wait to hear her angelic voice sing I bet she was wonderful.

I shook my head 'stop thinking like that Yusuke you sound like a love sick puppy' i thought to myself and walked over to the girls table and sat down like the rest of the guys. They had the book so i decided to check out what they had.

After looking over the list i found the perfect song that expresses my feeling t word her. "So Yusuke what are you going to sing?" Keiko asked curiosity was definitely in her eyes.

"you'll all find out soon enough" I say trying to seem mysterious and it worked. "I thought it was Hiei who was supposed to be mysterious?" Kuwabara says being an idiot like always 'and he's my best friend?' "thought i would try something new" I say truthfully with a shrug.

"So what are you girls singing?" "Im singing candyman, Sango is singing criminal, Kagome is singing easy, and Yukina is singing Boston" Keiko said happily.

A while ago Sango and Hiei started dating everyone was surprised we thought her was asexual but we were all wrong when he stated "she is my woman. got it? now go before i rip you to shreds with my bare hands" he had said it to Miroku after he broke her heart for the last time and Sango has never been happier.

It seemed all our friends were a couple but me and Kagome 'yet' i thought happily.

As everyone sang it went by fast i enjoyed some of the songs others not so much. Some could not sing which made me laugh with everyone, Kagome and the girls sang great 'wow my friends can sing great' i thought to myself looking at the happy girls.

"Okay now here's Yusuke singing What makes you beautiful by One direction" the DJ said as I got up 'I guess its now or never' i took a deep breath and stood at the mike and waited for the music to start.

"You're insecure, don't know what for You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or Don't need make-up - to cover up Being the way that you are is eno-o-ough"

I looked at her and winked at her she blushed "Everyone else in the room can see it, Everyone else but you"

I started to dance and get into the music "Baby you light up my world like nobody else,The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful,"I took that chance to look at her and smile she was blushing at me this made me get even happier!

"If only you saw what I can see, You'll understand why I want you so desperately, Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh,That's what makes you beautiful" I walked over to her and touched her cheek her skin it was so soft.

I walked over to the front again and sang"So c-come on,You got it wrong, To prove I'm right, I put it in a song, I don't know why, You're being shy, And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes" I kept my eyes on her.

"Everyone else in the room can see it, Everyone else but you," the guys cheered saying he was right.

I ran over to her and slid on my knee's and looked into her dazzling blue eyes "Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, If only you saw what I can see, You'll understand why I want you so desperately, Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,You don't know,Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh, That's what makes you beautiful Na Na Na Na Na Na Naaa, Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na"

She now was close to tears which made me smirk "Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful"

I stood and brought her to the front with me "Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, If only you saw what I can see, You'll understand why I want you so desperately, Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful,Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh, That's what makes you beautiful"

Once the song ended i said "Kagome you don't know your beautiful" tears cascaded down her face and i wiped them away the hole bar was chanting 'kiss,kiss,kiss' I smiled at her and leaned down and she leaned up and we kissed I was so happy the girl of my dreams was kissing me I dropped the mike and held her closer to me.

We eventually had to break apart for air and i asked the thing that i have been wanting to ask her for such a long time "Kagome?" she looked at me "would you go out with me?"

She gasped then bit her lip thinking then smiled and nodded i smiled an ear to ear and kissed her, she returned the kiss and i couldn't believe my anger and all my sadness left just because of this one girl.

There was an applause and we went to our seats. I saw everyone look at me shock was evident on their faces and it made me smirk/ laugh at it. "What?" i asked i was curious as to what they were shocked about.

"I didn't know you could sing" Botan said causing everyone to nod "Hey why didn't you ever sing to me?" Keiko said a little mad. I shrug and hold my girl closer to me.

"Well one you never asked..." she interrupted me "That's because i never knew and i thought you were my best friend" the hurt look on her face made me sigh.

"The reason I don't sing is because I thought it was stupid at the time and I don't think people would respect me if they found out my secret okay happy now?"

she nodded with a smile the girls came closer to me "Awe Yusuke that's so cute you have a great voice" Kagome giggled at me as i tried to back away. "uh guys help" They smirked at me.

"nah" they said watching me try to get a way "Girls!" Kagome yelled they stopped and looked at her "back off he's mine" I smiled they sighed and nodded "she's right... sorry Kagome hehe" Sango said for them all.

The girls nodded and went back to the table "thanks Kagome" she nodded.

**when Yusuke takes Kagome home her prov  
><strong>

Yusuke was walking me home I was so happy I had liked Yusuke for a while now but i didn't want to let my feelings out after I went out with Inuyahsa I had wanted nothing more than to die, but Yusuke helped me get over it i guess i had feeling dwelling for him this whole time.

there are many differences from the two for one thing Yusuke is nice to me all the time when Inuyasha he would treat me bad in front of everyone, he treated me like i was a prize he always put me down and thought i was stupid when Yusuke would always tell me otherwise he was really something.

He was smart in his own way, caring for those he cares about, tall, handsome, protective, and had a nice body! I had accidentally walked in on him just coming out of the shower.

I giggled at that thought "what are you giggling about?" i hear him say I blush and smile at him "Oh nothing really just thinking" he smirked "About what?" he said stopping and facing me looking down a me 'man I'm short'

"just something" i say happily "want to tell me? i mean i am your boyfriend, and as your boyfriend i want to know" he said with a chuckle "you just like to say your my boyfriend" he smiled "it even sounds good when you say it **(A/N: some one actually did this to me sorry back to the story)** she giggled again

" if you must know i was thinking about the time when you spent the night and well..." he started to laugh at that thought "Oh I remember that haha I was embarrassed"

"you were how It was me who was" he shrugged "well i still liked you then and you saw me** walking out of the shower no towel** and all and I know you did it with the mutt and well I.." I giggled

"wow guys really have to worry about that type of stuff hehehe but Inuyasha always told me he thought of Kikyo when ever we finished doing that" he got mad and i saw his fist clench.

"who could think of that slut when they have you I have half a mind to beat him until the cops pull me off." "Please don't i dont care for him anymore i have someone else" he smiled at me and leaned into kiss me we almost did too but we herd "WHAT THE HELL?"

we look over to the spot and see who else but my ex boyfriend and my cousin who was eying my man up and down. "Kagome what do you think your doing?" I got mad "I was about to kiss **my** boyfriend that's what"

Inuaysha growled "You cant do that" "yes she can from what ive herd she was single and heart broken I was there for her and she is **my **girlfriend not yours** mine**!"

"I always knew you were a slut you nasty little cunt, you could never compel to my sweat dearest Kikyo" I growled and so did Yusuke he attacked Inuyasha thowing kicks and punches "Kagome dear you dont think he will stay with you if he see's how better i am than you right" she told me

'thats it!' i threw a punch at her knocking her off balance she glared at me and attacked soon Kikyo had a concussion she was not a fighter she played with dolls when at a young age when Kagome was taking karate a black belt and graduated early.

Inuyasha saw this and back handed me then scooped that slut of a cousin in his arms and ran off with a limp. Yusuke was fine he had a few scrapes here and there but was fine he checked me out and grew sad "im sorry kagome"

"its okay do you know how long i wanted to do that" he chuckled and took me home since i lived alone he decided to stay the night. I went to my room and changed I walked out to see him ready for bed he was going to sleep on the couch

I smiled "you know my room is more comfortable and it gets cold at night" he smiled and walked over to me he Picked me up and carried me to the bed. He laid me down and then laid down next to me.

"Good night Kagome" he said giving me a good night kiss "good night Yusuke" i snuggled into his chest and smiled his sent was so nice it smelt like vanilla 'oh i love that smell i am a lucky girl' i thought before getting lost into the world of had the same thoughts but Kagome had smelled like lavender 'im a lucky guy and your all mine kagome i will never hurt you.' and then he too went into the world of dreams.

**okay i re did it and well im a little disappointed that no one reviewed so please please please please please please do review i worked really hard on this and i like this couple they are so cute . please review and tell me how i did or if you want me to upload another chapter.**


End file.
